


starve

by talking_tina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Apathy, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talking_tina/pseuds/talking_tina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto was crying in his sleep, and Sasuke really could not have a damn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starve

**Author's Note:**

> so i was cleaning out my documents and found a whole folder of unposted naruto one shots. i haven't been in the fandom in three or four years, so if they no longer are sensible/applicable to the current canon that is why.
> 
> takes place in the first arc.
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own naruto or any of its characters. no copyright infringement intended.

Naruto was crying in his sleep.

 

They were on a mission that unfortunately required a night out camping, and it must’ve been sometime around two in the morning. For reasons unknown, Sasuke couldn’t fall asleep that night despite his exhaustion, and simply curled up on the grass and stared at the stars, hoping for silence.

 

Hope got him nowhere.

 

Sometime during the night Naruto had begun to writhe around in his sleep and mutter incoherently to himself. At first Sasuke dismissed it as him simply being talkative and annoying even in his dreams, but soon the mutters turned to whimpers, and the whimpers into cries, and the next thing he knew Naruto was sobbing mutely to himself due to nightmares Sasuke knew nothing of.

 

He knew that if Sakura was awake, she would have gently shaken Naruto out of it, and he’d snap awake and deny that he had nightmares, deny that he’d ever been in distress because he’s obviously just _way_ too manly for that, and then she’d smile and they’d both fall asleep and Naruto’s dreams would be devoid of screams and blood.

 

But Sasuke was not Sakura, and he really could not have given a damn. The only thing he cared about was the way the stiff ground was making his side ache and how he really wished he was home right now.

 

The worst part was that Sasuke fell asleep listening to him.

 

A cold reminder of just how far he’d fallen.


End file.
